El verdadero camino
by thought sparkle
Summary: Luego de los acontecimientos de TFA...Rey viaja hasta Ahch-To para encontrarse con el maestro jedi Luke Skywalker...la muchacha sin saber mucho de su pasado se vera envuelta en pensamientos y revelaciones que la harán dudar de si misma y del camino que estaba tomando


**Hoolaaa ¿adivinen quien regreso de su descanso? jajaja. En esta oportunidad traigo un OneShot que estaba escribiendo desde hace un tiempo después de que vi TFA nunca lo pude terminar y ahora que vi TLJ (que me encanto) lo retome y por fin pude terminarlo...cuando termine de ver TFA me pregunte ¿que pasaría si Rey considerara la propuesta de Kylo?...quiero aclarar QUE ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA a los sucesos y revelaciones de TLJ y no sigue el hilo argumental de esa película por lo que NO HABRÁ SPOILERS...en fin disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

La travesía fue larga hasta que pudo dar con Luke quien se había convertido ahora en su maestro. Los días de entrenamiento en Ahch-To era duros aunque Rey demostraba tener un gran potencial para ella esos días pasaban lentos uno tras otro sin ninguna dirección. Rey más que un entrenamiento quería respuestas sobre su pasado que le ayudarán a aclarar su presente pero Luke le pedía paciencia algo que ya se le empezaba a agotar.

Entre el mar de pensamientos que no dejaba tranquila Rey también aparecía Kylo Ren. Algunas noches antes de dormir a su mente venían recuerdos del enfrentamiento con aquel joven, el choque de sus sables de luz en medio de la destrucción del planeta al borde del mortal precipicio. Recordó sus ojos iluminados por los destellos de sus armas y esas palabras, esas determinantes palabras "necesitas un maestro, te puedo enseñar el camino de la fuerza".

Por supuesto Rey no caería en la red de oscuridad que tenía Kylo para ella, nunca seguiría a un hombre que fue capaz de quitarle la vida a su propio padre...sin embargo Rey continuaba intranquila por como su vida había cambiado hasta ahora y ella sin saber nada al respecto, una parte en su interior al recordar esos ojos oscuros esa mirada penetrante y decidida le decía que quizás el sí sabía más de lo que imaginaba o incluso así como leyó su mente cuando la interrogaba podría escudriñar más allá sobre ese pasado del cual su maestro se rehúsa aclarar ,y del que quizás simplemente no sabe nada.

-¿Cuándo podré saber más sobre mi pasado?

-Ten paciencia Rey, por ahora enfócate en tu entrenamiento.

-He tenido mucha paciencia maestro, pero si le soy sincera me he sentido pérdida en medio de todo esto quisiera un poco de orientación.

-Pues te la he proporcionado.

-No con la fuerza maestro...sino con mi vida, siento que no sé quién soy en realidad – replico.

-Un paso a la vez Rey la verdad será revelada a su tiempo.

Rey se resignó, insistir le daría el mismo resultado una y otra vez por lo que desistió frustrado. Esperó con ansias encontrarse con el portador del sable de luz para conseguir respuestas sin embargo no fue lo que esperaba la guía con la fuerza era de gran ayuda pero no era suficiente, Rey debía hallar la verdad.

El tiempo siguió pasando y la muchacha seguía centrada en su entrenamiento, Luke cada vez más quedaba impresionado por el gran potencial de la joven. El solo no podría detener a Snoke y a Kylo por lo que Rey sería fundamental a la hora de su regreso.

Luke además del gran potencial sentía un enorme vacío en el interior de la chica, un vacío que le traía recuerdos, unos muy duros, era lo mismo que sentía cuando se encontraba cerca de su sobrino Ben, ¿sería eso lo que lo empujó al lado oscuro? , la soledad, la distancia el abismo que guardaba dentro de si, Luke no lo entendía pero era seguro que no lo quería repetir, esa chica añoraba encontrarse con alguien familiar, que la hicieran sentir que todavía pertenece a este mundo, por ese motivo aunque Rey no estaba completamente lista el viejo Jedi creyó que lo oportuno sería regresar.

-Mañana partiremos de regreso- informo Luke a la chica.

-¿Ya estoy lista? ¿ya soy una Jedi? - preguntó Rey un tanto ansiosa.

-No tan rápido Rey, tu entrenamiento no ha terminado, sin embargo has demostrado gran fortaleza y disciplina, así que he meditado los últimos días y pienso que llegó la hora de volver, permanecer ocultos ya no servirá de nada

Rey sintió regocijo volvería a ver caras conocidas, la muchacha guardaba la esperanza de que al menos Finn estuviese de nuevo de pie, el único amigo que tenía en la galaxia. Y por otro lado pensaba en su enemigo Kylo seguro querría venganza, ella lo derrotó en aquel planeta que caía a pedazos, a punto de acabar con él de no ser por la tierra que se abrió entre ambos. Kylo vivía, Rey podría asegurarlo mil veces ya que en ocasiones al inicio de su entrenamiento podía sentirlo haciendo eco en su mente, no eran ilusiones ni sueños era él, que desde aquel encuentro un vínculo los unió uno que ella no podría explicar.

Partieron de la isla de vuelta a D'qar el viaje fue silencioso, Rey pensaba en ver de nuevo a Finn y en cambio Luke en cómo sería la reacción de su hermana al reencontrarse con ella y mucho más luego de lo que le había sucedido a Han, no negaría que eso le preocupaba un poco.

Las cosas se veía igual que cuando Rey partió, la primera Orden luego de la caía de la base y del caballero se mantuvo bajo perfil mientras buscaban recuperarse. La resistencia seguía atenta y a la espera del regreso del viejo Jedi.

Leia reconoció la nave a lo lejos la chatarra voladora como la llamaría ella, el halcón milenario como lo llamaba Han. El transporte descendió con facilidad bajando su rampa y dejando mostrar a una Rey con un semblante muy distinto a cuando se vieron por última vez. Ahora se notaba una gran seguridad...la mujer se acercó y la chica hizo lo mismo dándose un abrazo.

-Finalmente has regresado, ¿encontraste a mi hermano?

Rey asintió.

-¿Como ésta él?

-¿Por qué no le pregunta usted misma? - la muchacha le sonrió apartándose a un lado dejando ver al hombre que tanto habían buscado.

Una cara de impresión y confusión se hacía presente por parte de la princesa no pensó ver a su hermano de vuelta, caminó despacio hasta llegar a él. Luke hizo lo mismo quedando los dos plantados uno frente al otro.

-Hermana- dijo Luke finalmente.

Leia lo detallo por un minuto en silencio aún no lo creía, de pronto Luke sintió el dolor de una fuerte bofetada propinada por su hermana.

-Eres un idiota, no vuelvas a desaparecer así- Leia le reclamo y luego se lanzó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo- estaba tan preocupada.

El hombre sonrió y le correspondió también al fin podía reunirse con su hermana. Rey observaba la escena con ternura y le fue inevitable pensar en que siempre quiso reencontrarse con su familia. De pronto un llamado saco a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

-¡Rey!

La chica volteo y para su grata sorpresa quien le llamaba era nada más que su buen amigo Finn se veía mejor que nunca. Ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa y corrió hasta el, Finn hizo lo mismo dándose ambos un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo...y de pie- dijo Rey sonriendo.

-A mi igual...dime, ¿que se siente ser un Jedi?

\- Aún no lo soy, pero he estado entrenando mucho para conseguirlo.

\- Sé que lo harás.

Leia se reunió con Luke a solas mientras tanto Rey se ponía al día con Finn. La general no podía perder tiempo debía de informar a su hermano sobre los hechos ocurridos en su ausencia.

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Han.

-Aun no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Esta cegado por el lado oscuro Leia.

Se hizo un silencio los recuerdos dolían demasiado.

-¿Sabes lo que implica tu regreso verdad?

Luke solo asintió.

-¿Entonces por qué volviste?

\- No quiero seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

-¿A que te refieres?

Rey se quedó sola pues Finn fue llamado para atender unas cuantas cosas por lo que decidió dar un vistazo a las instalaciones cuando de pronto escucho las voces de los dos hermanos salir de una habitación.

-A la chica...a Rey.

-No pasará lo mismo Luke ella no es Ben.

-Lo sé, pero aun así temo que se repita lo mismo...Ella me ha insistido tanto para que la ayude a saber sobre su pasado y no sé qué sucederá cuando lo sepa.

-¿Le dirás la verdad?

-Leia no sé cómo puedo decirle a esa chica que sus padres la abandonaron en Jakku, o que los torturaron hasta asesinarlos para encontrarla y todo por mi culpa...he obrado tan mal y no encuentro como enmendar el daño causado.

Rey que se ocultaba tras la pared tenía su mano cubriendo su boca, unas lágrimas se escaparon... ¿por qué le había ocultado esa importante verdad? se preguntaba. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para abandonar el lugar antes de que alguien la descubriera, en eso un miembro de la resistencia paso al lado de ella corriendo un tanto alarmado irrumpiendo en la sala donde se encontraban los hermanos.

-General la primera orden está atacando una aldea al oeste de Takodana- informo el joven.

La general miro a Luke con preocupación podía ser una trampa sin embargo la vida de inocentes estaba en riesgo. Leia se movió rápido hacia el cuarto de operaciones, donde ya estaban todos agitados por la intervención de la malvada organización. Rey ya se encontraba ahí sentada no muy lejos intentando procesar las palabras de su maestro no encontraba el sentimiento adecuado para ello.

Leia empezó a dar órdenes a sus soldados incluyendo a Finn que ya se encontraba dispuesto a dar batalla. Luke por su parte apremio a Rey para acompañar a los valientes hombres en su lucha. La muchacha accedió pero ya no tan segura como antes.

Llegaron al lugar en cuestión. Rey respiro un aire de recuerdos sobre aquel planeta que seguía tan verde y vivo como la última vez que lo conoció. A lo lejos se podía ver que en efecto la primera orden hacía de las suyas destruyendo la aldea y sometiendo a sus habitantes lo curioso era que no había señal del caballero de Ren que tanto maestro y aprendiz sabían que seguía con vida.

Unas naves descendieron mientras otras sobrevolaban en terreno ya en tierra comenzó la batalla para defender a los inocentes. Luke volvía al ruedo las luchas contra stormtroopers eran cosas que ya ni recordaba. Rey por otra parte experimentaba con sus nuevos conocimientos dominando la situación y Finn también demostraba grandes habilidades de lucha que en su tiempo consciente en la resistencia se ocupó por mejorar.

En medio de los disparos y cuerpos sin vida a lo lejos Rey puedo sentir algo muy dentro de si...era una presencia que ella conocía a la perfección miro hacia varios lados y ahí estaba entre los arbustos del bosque Kylo Ren. Luke que también observaba hacia la misma dirección sintió esa extraña perturbación de hace unos años, llevo su vista a Rey y esta no le quitaba los ojos de encima al caballero. Poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo empezó a inundarla la indignación cuando a su mente vino la imagen de aquella vez en la base, la muerte de Han Solo y la arremetida contra su querido amigo Finn.

Rey sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue corriendo tras el.

-¡REY NO!- Grito el viejo Jedi pues sabía que su aprendiz solo caería en una trampa.

La chica llegó a las entrañas del bosque en guardia buscando al caballero, sintió una fuerte presencia volteándose de repente para encontrarse con su maestro.

-¿Que sucede contigo?- preguntó Luke con el ceño fruncido- es obvio que esto es una trampa Rey...tu aun no estás lista.

-Y cuando sabré que lo estoy sin no me enfrento a él ...no seguiré huyendo maestro Luke...no abandonaré a los que me importan ellos me necesitan.

-No nubles tu juicio Rey...piensa con claridad.

-¿A caso usted lo hace maestro?...lo único que ha hecho es huir y esconderse...no ha tenido el valor de enfrentar la situación...incluso Han Solo tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su hijo...¿y donde estaba usted cuando Ben lo mato?

El rostro de Luke se llenó de pena.

-Eso pensé- dijo Rey dándole la espalda adentrándose más al bosque.

Luke soltó un suspiro cansado y se dispuso a ir tras ella.

Rey seguía buscando a Kylo atenta de que surgiera de algún lado a atacarla.

-Sal de donde estés Ben...da la cara.

Rey miro hacia varios lados hasta que sintió el sonido característico de un sable encendido cuando giro su rostro el caballero emergió de la oscuridad, no llevaba su máscara por lo que pudo notar la cicatriz de su última batalla.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo chatarrera...¿dónde está el viejo tonto sé que te acompañaba?

Rey no medio palabras y fue de inmediato hacia el con su sable de luz encendido, Kylo bloqueo el ataque con rapidez.

-¿Dime Rey ya el viejo te lleno la cabeza de mentiras?...¿ya te ilusiono lo suficiente como para que actuaras como idiota por él?

-¡Cállate!...¡el único que actúa como idiota eres tú!

Rey deshizo el bloqueo y empezó a atacarlo de manera reiterada Kylo esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques sin problemas, se preparó lo suficiente desde la última pelea. En medio de un descuido de Rey el caballero tomo ventaja y la lanzo lejos con la fuerza haciéndola chocar contra un muro de rocas musgosas. La muchacha quedo tendida en el suelo inconsciente, Ren se acercó despacio hacia ella aun con su sable de luz encendido, le lanzo una mirada soberbia Rey desde arriba.

-Aléjate de ella Ben- la voz de Luke se escuchó no muy lejos.

-Veo que la has estado entrenando…pero sigue siendo débil- se giró hacia el- ¿has venido a matarme?

-He venido a detenerte.

-Quiero verte intentarlo.

Kylo corrió hasta él atacándolo con fiereza, sin embargo Luke lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad. El caballero era joven y ágil, pero Luke estaba dotado de mucha experiencia.

-Mataste a los jóvenes del templo, a muchos otros inocentes y hasta a tu padre Ben, ¿¡no te parece suficiente!?- exclamo Luke mientras mantenía bloqueado un ataque de Kylo.

-¡Eres el menos indicado para Juzgarme!- gruño el caballero entre dientes deshaciendo el bloqueo.

Kylo continuo atacando a Luke sin contemplación, Rey por otra parte despertaba de su inconciencia mirando borrosa la escena de pelea entre su maestro y su enemigo.

Luke pudo dominar la situación desarmando a Kylo derribándolo y amenazándolo con su sable. Ren lo miraba desde abajo respirando furioso bastante frustrado por haber caído ante el.

-Te odio.

-Esto no tenía por qué ser así Ben…lo siento- levanto el sable pero se detuvo antes de descender.

Kylo abrió sus ojos con gran impresión al ver como el sable azul de su abuelo atravesaba a su tío. Luke también tenía sus ojos muy abiertos giro su cabeza un poco para ver a quien más temía.

-Rey…¿por qué?- susurro para luego desplomarse frente a ella.

Rey respiraba profundo ni ella misma creía lo que acababa de hacer. Kylo no pronunciaba palabra, el nada más la miraba atento, ella lo miro también con una expresión que Ren no podía determinar con claridad, ¿miedo? ¿angustia? no lo sabia.

-Enséñame el verdadero camino a la fuerza– expreso finalmente la muchacha con un semblante serio.

Kylo estaba extrañado, se levantó aun sin decir nada no hallaba como responder ante esas inesperadas palabras…soltó un suspiro y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Rey frunció el ceño esperaba una respuesta.

-¡Oye!

Ren se detuvo y sin voltear solo pronuncio.

-Ven conmigo.

A partir de ese día Rey decidió trazase un nuevo camino…¿acaso ese sería el final de la chispa de la esperanza?…eso sin duda a ella ya ni le importaba, Si Luke no le daba lo que quería entonces Kylo lo haría.

Al bosque llego Finn corriendo cansado siendo seguido por Poe y otros soldados.

-Estoy seguro que los vi entrar aquí- dijo Finn respirando un tanto agitado sin perder el ritmo.

-Está bien amigo sigamos buscando- Poe caminaba rápido tras el mirando hacia varios lados.

A lo lejos vieron el cuerpo de alguien en el suelo todos se aproximaron con rapidez, para su sorpresa se trataba del cuerpo sin vida del viejo Jedi, los rebeldes quedaron asombrados ante tal escena. Finn empezó a preocuparse por el paradero de Rey. A un lado del cuerpo de Luke se encontraba su sable de luz.

-Luke ha muerto y Rey no está…¿qué haremos ahora?- expreso Poe con preocupación.

Finn tomo el sable de Luke, lo apretó fuerte y con un aire de valor y determinación pronuncio.

-Luchar

* * *

 **Felicitaciones por haber llegado hasta aquí :D y muchas gracias por leer lo aprecio de verdad...en fin nos leeremos en mi próxima historia ;D**


End file.
